


Through Space & Time in a 67 Impala

by ashes



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes/pseuds/ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Dean, you need to see this!” Sam has his face plastered to the window, and he sounds like a little kid. Dean takes a deep breath, forehead firmly against the steering wheel, white-knuckling as he feels the Impala just floating around behind that box.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Space & Time in a 67 Impala

**Author's Note:**

> [Written in response](http://www.scattering-ashes.com/post/5854430484/icoulduseinsouciantmaybe) to [an amazing wallpaper](http://fysuperwho.tumblr.com/post/5827539958/icoulduseinsouciantmaybe) posted to [SUPERWHO](http://fysuperwho.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

“Dean, you need to see this!” Sam has his face plastered to the window, and he sounds like a little kid. Dean takes a deep breath, forehead firmly against the steering wheel, white-knuckling as he feels the Impala just floating around behind that box. “Dean, seriously! It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”

Dean laughs, unable to keep the edge of hysteria out of it. “In a 67 Impala, Sam! I mean, my baby was not made for this… And how are we even breathing! We’re going to die. Oh god, we’re going to  _die._ “ 

“We would have by now,” Castiel says from the backseat. Apparently space and time is no big deal to him, because he looks the same he does when they speed down I-70. “I believe the Doctor said he was taking care of that.”

“ _And what if changes his mind?_ ” Dean is surrounded by idiots, obviously. He can damn near hear Sam gawking like a nerd, and Castiel is just sitting there — why is he the only one suspicious of this “Doctor” character?

The Impala lurches. Dean groans and hopes they land soon.


End file.
